Restoring The Balance
by webbswoman
Summary: When a shock news story takes Mickey by surprise he goes to the one person who he knows will see him through.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a one shot, but if I'm asked I might carry on, I would love feedback! Megan**

Mickey gave the attractive, blonde waitress the money and she smiled flirtatiously at him, he gave her a quick nod, then stood up.

"Keep the change." Without another word he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his vacated chair and began to walk off. At one time he probably would have stayed to flirt awhile with the waitress, maybe even get her number, but not now, since Delaney, then Liz, then Mia, Mickey had become wary. If it had of only been one of those people then maybe he would have got his confidence back, he reflected, but he had had no time in between each of the people who had all hurt him to regain his old self, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He was just about to go out of the door when he saw it; it made him freeze on the spot. He stayed there for about thirty seconds and then took some action, pushing open the door and walking out onto the street, he swore loudly, paying no attention to the family passing through the door the other way. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned to see one member of the family, presumably the Dad, glaring at him with a murderous look on his face.

"I don't want my children subjected to that, I suggest you apologise." The man stuck his face right up to Mickey's and he tried to pull away.

"Well, mate, I suggest you let go of me, 'cause I'm really not in the mood for this today." The man's grip on his arm tightened and Mickey decided it was time for his next step. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his warrant card and flashed it at the man.

"Look mate, I'm trying to trail a suspect 'kay. Now I'm sorry you're kids heard that but I really have to go, unless you want to be nicked or perverting justice?" The man let go immediately and Mickey rushed off, jumping into his car he pulled away from the kerb at top speed and, as an afterthought stuck his siren on.

DCI Jack Meadows opened his desk drawer, took out his emergency whisky bottle and two glasses, he poured a small measure into one and an extra large measure into the other , placing them both down he returned to he article h was reading. The headline had been enough to tell Jack that he would be getting a visit from Mickey soon, but he knew that Mickey would not have bothered to read the whole article, so one of them at least should know all of the facts.

**DELANEY PARDONED**

**The London Metropolitan Police Force is being investigated this morning due to shocking new evidence that has come to light. It seems that dozens of prisoners have been locked away, when they are innocent. Some o these prisoners were released from custody last night. One of these was Martin Delaney, a resident of Sun Hill, he has said that he is happy that his innocence has finally been realised and that he is very happy to be home. Article continued on page three.**

But before Jack could turn to page three Mickey came storming into the room, after slamming the door behind him, he began pacing back and forth. Jack sat back in his chair and watched silently. After a few minutes Mickey turned and sat in the chair opposite him, without a word Jack handed Mickey the large measure of whisky, and took the smaller on for himself. Mickey downed it in one, and then held out his glass to be refilled.

"I think ones enough, at least until you've spoken to me." Jack said this quietly but firmly and Mickey knew that there was no point in arguing.

"How could they let him out Jack? After everything he did to me, and to his other victims, he's free, it's not right."

"I know"

"I mean, Fern protected herself from her husband and she ended up in jail, Delaney, well, y'know what he did, an' he's out, where's the bloody justice in that huh?"

"You're right"

"An' another thing, I wasn't even told properly, I found out by reading some guys newspaper, an' Mia works on that paper, an' she didn't even think to let me know. An' now he's goin' to be cleared of all charges, even though he's guilty of all o' them an' there' not a thing I can do to stop it."

"Oh. That's where you're wrong, Mickey I promise you now that first of all, Delaney will never hurt you again, and that he will go back to prison, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, but if he wants to get to me he can."

"Well, he'll have to go through me first; you're coming to stay at mine for a day or so, until we get justice." Mickey gave a little smile, then stood and walked over to the window. He could see someone from uniform; it looked like Dan Casper, reading the paper.

"They don't have any idea, all these people, thinkin' they know what tough is, how dangerous the job is, but they don't, they don't know anythin'." Mickey paused for a moment then turned to Jack, "I'll take you up on that offer, after work I'll go pack a bag an' then come to yours, but for now I better get out there, otherwise I'll get stuck with the worst job, see ya later guv."

Jack stared at the door, long after Mickey had left. He gave a half smile, today had been one of the rare occasions when Mickey had opened up to him, at least a little bit. He had several motives for wanting Mickey to stay with him for a while. First, and most importantly, to keep him safe, secondly for a bit of company, and lastly, probably the most selfish reason of the lot, to try and get their friendship back to the way it used to be, to restore trust, heal the pain and learn each others new ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was supposed to be a one off but people have asked me to continue so I have! Thank you for all the reviews and here is the next part!**

Mickey placed the half full bag on the couch and then looked around the sitting room, then sighed at the state of it. There were empty takeaway packets strewn all over the place, springs were sticking out of the sofa, there were several stains on the wall and various empty bottles lying about. How had he let himself and his home get like this? Well, he said home but it was more like a hotel, he was hardly ever there anymore, all he did was sleep, drink and occasionally eat there, he would never dream of bringing anyone back to it, he realised that this was probably the reason he had let it get into that state in the first place.

The light on his answer phone was flashing and he pressed the button, wondering who on earth would ever had bothered trying to call him.

"Hello DC Webb, did you miss me? Because I missed you, a lot. In fact I can't wait to see you, oh wait a minute here you are going into work. You don't look very happy," a laugh at this point, "Ah; perhaps you've seen the morning paper and are angry at the injustice of it all. Anyway I have to go now and prepare you're surprise, you'll love it sweetheart. See you soon pretty." There was a beep but Mickey didn't here it, h was already zipping up the back and on his way out of the house, grabbing his phone and keys on the way. He slammed the door shut behind him and hurried out to his car, he was about to open the door when he saw the windscreen, it was covered with pictures of him and of the warehouse where the attack had taken place. However the picture that caught his attention was the one in the middle, he gave a start as he realised who and what it was. He was naked, tied to the table, dried blood on his thighs. His grip on the bag tightened and then he threw it down. Dialling the familiar number he willed for Jack to pick up, which he did.

"Jack, I need you to come to my place now, as soon as you can." That was all Mickey said, all he need to say and then he hung up.

Jack tore around the corner on the end of Mickey's street, cursing under his breath as he realised that he had taken about fifteen minutes getting to Mickey's, way too long when Mickey needed him. Pulling up and jumping out of his car he felt his stomach lurch as he saw the windscreen of Mickey's car. Then he tuned his attention to Mickey, and felt his heart break. Mickey was sitting on the pavement staring into space, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Instantly Jack was at his side, pulling Mickey to him and holding onto him tight, desperate to help him, to comfort him. His fatherly instincts taking over. And Mickey just clung on, as if his lif depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next part, thanks again for reviews.**

Jack helped a shaking Mickey into the house and into the living room, after sitting him in a chair he hurried off to the kitchen in search of something to calm Mickey down. He couldn't help but stop for a moment to survey the mess that the house was in, beer cans were strewn across the floor, old takeaway containers were piled up on the kitchen bench, he heard a bang from the other room and hurried back with a bottle of whisky. Mickey was sitting on the floor nursing a sore foot, he looked up at Jack and gave a sort of half smile.

"Kicked the table." Was his explanation, Jack simply nodded in acceptance; he knew that Mickey had to let his anger out, although he would prefer him to do it in a less harmful way.

"Mickey, we nee to get your car printed, and the pictures." Mickey looked up, and then down again.

"I know, can you, can you make sure that no one at the station sees them?"

"Yeah, I'll send them off myself, mark them confidential, don't worry, I won't let this get out." Mickey nodded, then pushed himself up off the floor, waving away Jack's attempt to help. Grabbing his phone, he started for the door, the turned as an afterthought.

"Guv, I'm goin' to get to the station, before they realise I'm missin'. Can you take the pictures off the car an' drop them off, I'll send someone to tow the car away for forensics" Jack nodded and Mickey was gone. He wasn't going to let Delaney win, his life wasn't going to be ruined again, not for that creep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey hurried up the stairs towards the CID office, nodded briefly to Roger Valentine as they passed each other and then pushed open the doors to the office. Avoiding eye contact with anyone he made his way over to his desk and sat down. Almost immediately the phone ran and he picked it up, eager to keep himself busy, he wished he hadn't as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Ah, so you got to work after all, it seems I underestimated you, I thought that you' stay home and drink yourself silly, it appears that you've grown up a bit since last time." Mickey struggled for a moment, trying to think of something smart to say in reply, he just settled for,

"You better stop ringing me or I'll have you brought in for harassment." A laugh followed by a click as Delaney put the phone down, followed by a crash as Mickey stood up knocking his chair over. He went over to the cupboard where the old case files were kept and rooted through it until he found the one he was looking for. Up until about a month ago it had stayed in a drawer in Mickey's desk, he had finally put it back where it belonged but now knew that he had to get it out again. Without looking at the photo on the front he strode back over to his desk, picked up his chair and glared at the people staring at him. Phil, about to come over to make sure he was alright stopped in his tracks gave a sort of half nod and turned back towards his own desk. Mickey was grateful; he didn't want to have to explain what he was doing with Delaney's file.

The next hour was spent going through the file that Mickey already knew by heart, checking records on the computer and ringing witnesses and victims to warn them to be careful. Then he began making a list of places where Delaney might be, he knew that the likelihood was that Delaney was watching him right at that moment, after all he had known when to ring him, but surely he wasn't following him all the time, Mickey hoped.

Jack sighed in disappointment as he put the phone down, he hadn't expected any but it seemed worse actually hearing that no prints had been found, here was no evidence to prove that Delaney had anything to do with Mickey's car. He glanced out at the CID office and found who he was looking for. Mickey was sat at his desk, feet on top of it, with a file in his hand. As Jack watched Mickey rubbed his eyes and yawned, then a strange look came onto his face and he grabbed the phone, then he began to speak, after about five minutes he began to shout. Jack decided that he should probably go and find out just who it was Mickey was shouting at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's then next chapter, sorry it has taken so long to update. Reviews are appreciated. Also the timeline and characters mentioned might be a bit out of sync.**

Mickey slammed the phone down and then gave a jump as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned and saw Jack standing behind him with a questioning look on his face.

"Mickey, who were you shouting at?" Mickey looked down ashamed, than back up sheepishly.

"I was tryin' to find out who it was that let him back out on the street, I'know tha' he's supposedly innocent but someone must of got it wrong." Jack nodded then took Mickey's jacket off the back of his chair and handed it to its owner.

"Mickey, take your stuff to my place now, make yourself at home, here's the key, I'll be there soon." Mickey looked like he was about to protest, but the look on jack's face made him change his mind. Without another word he pulled his jacket on, grabbed his bag and walked out of the office. Jack watched him go, then picked up the phone that Mickey had been shouting down just a few moments ago, pressing the redial button he sat down in Mickey's chair, he was going to find out just how Martin Delaney had been allowed back onto the streets.

Mickey let himself in to Jack's house and thought about the last time he had been inside, Jack had invited a few of the guys from the station around for a drink to celebrate Mickey's birthday, who had been there again? Mickey thought back, Smithy, Phil, Duncan, Danny and Brandon. Half of them were gone now, only Smithy, Phil and himself were left, and Phil didn't look like he was going to hang around much longer.

Dumping his bag on a chair Mickey surveyed the room; it had changed a lot since his last visit. Jack had decorated, and bought all new furniture, Mickey thought that the new look was a lot more suited to Jack than the old one -chosen by his ex wife- had been. There were a few photos on the mantelpiece, and Mickey moved closer to look at them, he laughed when he saw the first one, Jack and his son Benjamin. Jack actually had hair, like he had when Mickey had first arrived at Sun Hill, the next picture was at a party, Mickey peered closely at it and smiled when he saw Kate flirting with him in the background. The third photo was of Jack and Mickey, it had been taken on one of Jack's birthdays, Mickey had been reluctant to have his photo taken by Laura for the album, so Jack had joined in with the photo, arm around Mickey's shoulders in a fatherly manner. There was another photo, and Mickey was surprised to see that it was another one of him. He would have to ask Jack about that later.

Outside a man sat in his car, a camera in one hand, and binoculars in the other. He smiled as he thought about what he had planned for DC Webb in the next few weeks, soon Mickey Webb would know exactly who owned him, and what his position in life was.


End file.
